1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for assembling an electrical bobbin. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for assembling a bobbin designed to be mounted in spaces that are limited in size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bobbins are important electrical components that are used throughout many mechanical environments. The bobbins may be used as part of the solenoid or an inductor. The terminals of the bobbins are important components thereof. The terminals are the components that interface between the bobbin and the connector to the rest of the electrical circuit.
Design protocol and bobbin design dictates the shape of the terminals. The height of the terminals is an important factor in the component design of the bobbin. Conflicting requirements include the desire to have a large height for purposes of effectively soldering the leads of the bobbin to the terminals juxtaposed the desire to have the terminal posts reduced in size allowing the bobbin to be placed in a location that has limited space. Therefore, there is a need to effectively design terminal posts designed to maximize both subsequent manufacturing processes and the requirements to place the bobbins in smaller spaces.